The Panic in Me
by JotunVali
Summary: UA, Chel et Tulio ont perdu leur chiot, Miguel. (oui, drôle de nom pour un chien) Alors que l'une essaie de réfléchir logiquement, l'autre est dans tous ses états et immédiatement imagine les pires scénarios: A-t-il été volé ? Euthanasié ? Par qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et où est-il ? Titre inspiré de la chanson d'Elton John. OC(s) prévu(s) dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "La Route d'El Dorado" et ses personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Comme j'ai récemment re-regardé "La Route d'El Dorado" pour la 4e ou 5e fois, voilà une petite fic sur Tulio et son Miguelito (qui ici est un petit chien).

UA, Chel et Tulio ont perdu leur chiot, Miguel. ( _oui, drôle de nom pour un chien_ ) Alors que l'une essaie de réfléchir logiquement, l'autre est dans tous ses états et immédiatement imagine les pires scénarios: A-t-il été volé ? Euthanasié ? Par qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et où est-il ?

* * *

Tulio, vendeur en assurances – ou "escroc" comme l'appellent ses clients- et joueur de poker à ses heures perdues, s'affolait plus que d'habitude. Dès qu'il rentre à la maison Miguel lui saute dessus en jappant et en remuant frénétiquement la queue. Mais cette fois rien. Ce n'était pas normal, du moins c'est ce que Tulio pensait. Il trouva Chel, sa fiancée, en train de tourner en rond dans le salon.

"Chel, où est Miguel ?" lui demanda-t-il sans dissimuler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sa panique grandissante. Chel savait que lorsque Tulio panique, ce n'est pas à moitié. C'est dans sa nature d'angoisser en permanence. Comme il aime le répéter "on ne s'inquiète jamais assez.".

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit-elle. "Je pensais qu'il était avec toi."

"Non, je viens juste de rentrer ! Il devrait être là !" répliqua Tulio avant d'aller farfouiller dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Sans résultat. "Ah ! Il est parti ! Il est parti ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" s'écria-t-il sans tenir en place.

Puis il vit que la fenêtre de sa chambre était cassée et ouverte. A son plus grand effroi. Il se précipita vers le carreau brisé en manquant de trébucher sur l'un des jouets de Miguel et jeta un œil dehors. L'arnaqueur professionnel était sans voix. On lui avait volé son chien. Son Miguelito. _C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai._ Ses jambes soudainement devenues molles, il s'effondra sur le parquet encore couvert de poils blonds.

Chel inquiète à l'écoute de ce bruit le rejoignit. "Tulio, tout va bien ?" En arrivant, elle vit bien que ça n'allait pas du tout. Son fiancé était à genoux, en train de chouiner devant une fenêtre cassée. "Oh non." Fit-elle. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. "Peut-être qu'il faudrait appeler la police." Suggéra-t-elle.

"La police ? Tu rigoles ? Toi et moi on a un casier aussi plein qu'un catcheur mexicain et je joue aux cartes avec la mafia ! Autant me tirer une balle tout de suite !" s'emporta-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Chel était effarée de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil. Avec la vie qu'il menait, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Mais en sachant que Miguel était tout ce que Tulio avait avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle savait que le problème était bien plus grave cette fois. Mais comment le régler sans la police ? Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour le chiot. C'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'elle avait rencontré Tulio.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, c'est très court comme chapitre, mais je sens que je ne suis pas près de la continuer de sitôt alors je publie le peu que j'ai pu faire, en espérant que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Miguel courait joyeusement dans la direction de Chel malgré les appels de son maître pour se faire caresser par une parfaite inconnue.

"Eh, salut toi. D'où tu viens ?" demanda-t-elle au chiot qui semblait déjà l'apprécier alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer. Elle le trouvait très mignon. Mais peut-être pas autant que l'homme qui arriva essoufflé devant elle.

"Euh…bonjour ?" essaya-t-elle. "C'est votre chien ?" Elle attendit que ce pauvre garçon reprenne son souffle avant de continuer.

"Oui, il adore…il adore aller vers des gens qu'il connaît pas. Je sais, c'est pas commun. Mais Miguel n'est pas un chien comme les autres." Répondit Tulio en ramassant Miguel. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

 _Miguel ? Ce n'est pas très commun non plus_. Se dit Chel.

"Désolé de vous avoir embêtée mademoiselle." Dit Tulio en guise d'au-revoir. Il avait hâte de rentrer et d'oublier sa journée de merde. Se faire engueuler au téléhone par tous les pigeons de la ville, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. En parlant de partie, il avait rendez-vous le lendemain chez son "collègue" Ricardo ou Don comme cet alcolo qui croit en avoir une grosse aime se faire appeler.

"Attendez !" appela Chel. Tulio se retourna. "Euh…votre chien m'a fait peur et…et je suis allergique aux poils !" balbutia-t-elle avant de feindre d'éternuer. "J'exige une compensation !"

Manquait plus que ça. Tulio était fauché comme les blés à la saison des récoltes, il allait sûrement se faire plumer au poker demain et voilà qu'une inconnue lui réclamait de l'argent. _Mais quelle journée de merde._ "Désolée ma belle, mais je peux rien faire pour toi."

"Oh si !" répliqua-t-elle. "Vous pouvez m'inviter au resto."

 _Cette fille est sérieuse ?_ "Et si je refuse ?" demanda Tulio.

"Je vous dénonce à la police, monsieur le mafieux." Menaça Chel.

 _Quoi ? Comment elle sait que…? Et merde ! C'est vrai que je suis recherché ! Elle habite près du commissariat ou quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle est flic ? Autant ne pas prendre de risques._

"Ça te va si je t'invites au bistrot du coin ?"

"Ça me va." Répondit Chel en souriant. "Ce soir 20h ?"

"C'est toi la patronne." Répondit Tulio.

 _Et oui, c'est moi, mon bonhomme._


End file.
